


Bond Through Blood

by SammyLuka, technopat3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Supernatural Elements, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are friends. Eggsy visits Harry at work; they go out for the odd pint; they catch dinner once in a while. They're fairly normal people. The only really "out-of-the-ordinary" thing about them is their difference in age, but there are stranger things.Eggsy knows a lot about Harry. He knows that the older man has an affinity for Dickens, he plays Bowie in his office when he thinks no one is listening, and he loves showing Eggsy his favorite films. Harry'snormal.Definitely not a vampire.





	Bond Through Blood

The night was brisk and biting. Wind whipped at Eggsy’s cheeks and snow fell upon his head, though he smiled brightly all the while. When he walked into the quiet pub, his flesh was tingling and his hands were numb. He surveyed the establishment, eyes bright with excitement. When his gaze settled upon a tall, lean man sat at the bar, his smile widened.

“Harry,” he greeted, his voice light. Harry turned, a wool overcoat wrapped elegantly around his lean frame. Eggsy sat down beside him and tapped his fingers against the wooden surface. “It’s cold, innit?” he asked casually.

“Quite,” Harry replied, lifting his pint to his lips and taking a quick sip. Eggsy pulled his eyes away from Harry to look at the bartender, silently motioning for a pint of his own. 

“How’ve you been?” Eggsy asked. The bartender brought his drink over and Eggsy silently thanked him.

“Very well, but busy. You know how it is around this time.” Harry took another sip of his pint as Eggsy nodded his head in agreement. The holiday season posed as a rather obnoxious time-consumption for both of the men. 

“I get you. Mum’s got me runnin’ this way and that for just about every chore you can think up,” Eggsy explained with a fond sigh. Harry smiled at him, his eyes dark in the dim light. Very dark, Eggsy thought as he got a good look at them.

Harry and Eggsy had been meeting up on a semi-regular basis ever since Eggsy had been forced to visit Savile Row with an old boyfriend a few years back. When Eggsy had stepped into the Kingsman tailor shop, he’d expected condescension and arrogance, two things that Harry Hart was not. While Eggsy’s lover (who he’d broken up with not two weeks later) was getting measured, Eggsy had made a pretty offensive comment under his breath and, expecting to be chastised, was surprised to hear a deep chuckle from the older man. They had hit it off from there and neither Eggsy nor Harry said a thing when Eggsy began visiting the shop for no reason other than to stare at a swatch of material for ten seconds and then strike up a conversation with Harry. There was just something so _striking_ about the older man that kept Eggsy coming back until more than two years had passed and they’d formed a very close friendship. 

Eggsy continued to look over Harry’s features, frowning as he did so. His eyes had lost their usual yellowish tint and the light of mischief that usually decorated them. He was paler than usually - abnormally so - and almost looked his age for once. 

“You feelin’ alright?” Eggsy inquired lightly. Harry watched Eggsy over the rim of his glass.

“Quite, why do you ask?” Harry eyed Eggsy in question. There was definitely something off about the older man, Eggsy decided. Over the course of their acquaintance, Eggsy had taken a frankly embarrassing amount of time to study Harry and knew him better than he knew himself. As they sat at the bar, Eggsy could tell that something was off. 

“You jus’ look a bit sick is all. You eaten anything yet?” Eggsy reached over and took Harry’s hand, examining it intently. His veins were unusually prominent and his usually elegant, strong hands looked frail and weak. Harry was obviously taken aback, as he tensed under Eggsy’s touch and studied the boy quizzically. 

“I, um… I don’t think so. It's most likely just exhaustion. I haven’t slept right for a matter of weeks now.” Eggsy dropped Harry’s hand and gave him a sympathetic look. Harry couldn’t help but compare Eggsy to a puppy in that moment.

“We should go and grab somethin’ to eat. Honestly Haz, you look like proper shit.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but an appreciative smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “You know how much I abhor that nickname.”

“You've said,” Eggsy retorted. He took a pull on his pint and relished in the exasperated-but-fond look Harry gave him. 

They spent another hour or so sitting at the bar, talking about nothing in particular and simply enjoying each other’s presence. All was good and well - Harry even managed to get Eggsy to drop the topic of his health and wellbeing - until Harry felt a shiver run from his tailbone to the top of his spine. In that moment, he knew something was wrong. He scanned the pub until his eyes landed on a young man sitting alone at a booth, eyeing Harry carefully. Harry placidly turned back to Eggsy, a carefully crafted smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I hate to put a damper on our fun, but I’m afraid I have to leave,” he explained, giving Eggsy a sympathetic look. Eggsy frowned, but didn't protest. He knew that Harry was a busy man; what he was busy with, well, that was Harry’s business. 

“We should do this again, yeah? A man needs a bit of relaxation every once in a while,” Eggsy added with a forced smile. The two stood together and shrugged their coats and other accessories on. Harry dropped a twenty pound note on the bar and Eggsy began to protest, but closed his mouth when Harry simply shook his head and began to walk away. Eggsy followed and tried with all his might not to let a grin break out on his face. 

As they walked towards the front door, Harry spared a quick glance over his shoulder (playing it off by smiling at Eggsy, who smiled back rather dreamily) and noticed that the young man who'd been watching him had stood up. He stiffened, a barely noticeable straightening of his shoulders and clenching of his fists, but Eggsy caught it. They walked out of the pub in silence until they were standing on the chilly London pavement, cars driving by and snow gently flurrying around them.

“Thanks for everything, ‘Arry,” Eggsy said with a bright smile. Harry stood speechless for a moment. Eggsy looked absolutely intoxicating with his cheeks and nose tinged pink, snow catching in his hair. It had been millennia since Harry had felt this way. He wanted to spend eternity with this boy - _his_ boy. Harry so desperately wanted Eggsy to be his. But alas, all he had was Eggsy’s gorgeous smile, a selfie of the two of them Eggsy had taken a while ago saved as Harry’s phone background, and the memory of those little private moments they got every once in a while.

Eggsy’s smile was so distracting that Harry didn’t notice the suspicious man from the pub pull out his phone. He didn’t smell the mix of fear, adrenaline, and bloodlust, nor did he hear the man call for backup. 

Harry and Eggsy stood a little awkwardly until Eggsy - ever the opportunist (and maybe a little buzzed) - grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Harry, we never hang out long, you’re always so busy. We should-” Eggsy wasn’t able to finish his sentence, for that’s when he saw two of Dean’s vans drive by. “Get down!” he yelled and threw himself at Harry, knocking them both to the ground. From the vans came a volley of gunshots, which were blocked by Eggsy’s now even-more banged-up car. Harry grabbed Eggsy by the shoulders. 

“Eggsy, are you alright?” he asked frantically.

“Yeah, yeah, Haz. I’m fine,” came Eggsy’s breathless reply.

“Good. Stay there, I’ll be right back.” Harry said and, with speed that was abnormal for any human, not just a man in his fifties, ran to the now-fleeing vans. Harry ran in front of the vans and punched the front of one of the vehicles. The van flipped over and the second one came to a screeching halt behind it.

“Fucker!” one of the assailants exclaimed as he exited the car. He pulled a sidearm from his jacket and raised it at Harry. Harry easily slide-tackled him, sweeping his legs. After he fell, Harry stomped his arm, forcing him to drop his gun. 

“I know who you work for; how did you find me?”

“The Baker has contacts all over the city!” the man spat almost immediately. “He knows about you, and soon he’s gonna find the nest where all you filth go!”

Harry didn’t need to hear anymore. He grabbed the attacker and wrung his neck. He was about to take a bite - his first taste of blood in decades - when he heard the voice of the scout from the bar. 

“Muggsy! You bloody traitor! Dean is gonna be happy when he hears you’re dead.” The scout raised the gun.

“Eggsy!” Harry yelled and he sprinted towards him. The shot fired before Harry could get them both to safety, and the bullet hit right above Harry’s heart. Before the scout could take another shot, Eggsy kicked him in the bollocks and grabbed his gun. He fired two shots at him before getting Harry into the car. 

“Harry, where’s your house?” Eggsy asked, a hand tightly gripping Harry’s shoulder. Harry winced, leaning back into the seat.

“Kensington - _bloody fucking shit_ \- I’ll direct you.” Eggsy watched in horror as Harry pawed at his chest and stuck two fingers directly into the wound that was creating a spot of red in his crisp, white button-down. He gritted his teeth and dug around until his fingers clamped around a bullet, which he pulled out and dropped to the floor. “Eggsy, _drive_ ,” Harry hissed when he noticed the boy’s lack of movement.

“Oh shit, yeah!” Eggsy exclaimed before slamming his foot on the peddle.

They got to Harry’s home fairly quickly, Eggsy half-carrying half-dragging Harry into the house.

“Don’t lay me down on the rug, you’ll stain it!” Harry strained before Eggsy laid him down the hardwood kitchen floor. 

“Fuck, Harry, what now?” Eggsy paced around the kitchen.

“Well, first of all, if it wasn’t obvious at this point I’m a- _christ_ \- vampire.” Harry groaned.

“Bloody right it’s obvious. But it’s a simple bullet, shouldn’t you heal from it?” 

“That requires a certain amount of strength; an amount I do not have at the moment, considering I haven’t fed in some time.”

“How long is ‘some time’?” Eggsy inquired. 

“World War II.”

“Jesus, Harry! You haven’t fed in almost a century.”

“I mean, I have, but it's been blood bags and old stuff. I haven’t had fresh blood in years. I’ve been trying to keep myself from feeding off innocent humans.” Harry was running out of breath. “I was about to feed off on the attackers when that arse had tried to - _agh_ \- shoot you!”  
Eggsy stopped in his tracks. “About that… Did you know who those guys were?”

“Hunters, paranoid hunters who think I’m going to kill people. They are run by someone called the Baker.”

“Yeah, the ah- the Baker? That’s my step dad.”

“Pardom?” Harry blurted out

“Yeah… He- He runs their operation.” Eggsy scrubbed a hand over his face, his shoulders falling. 

“So that's why you had no qualms when I told you who I am.” Harry’s face contorted in pain for a moment until he focused on Eggsy again. He stared at the boy, his eyes narrowing. “If you're going to try and hurt me, now is the time.”

Eggsy frowned, putting a bit of distance between Harry and himself. “Haz, I’m not… I ain't never been part of their operation. I just keep Dean from pulling Mum and Dais’ into his shit. Nothing’s gonna happen to you, I promise,” Eggsy added. “Where's the loo?”

“Down the hall; it's the first door on the left. There's a tube of germolene in the cabinet above the sink and-” Harry grimaced before continuing “-there are a few bags of blood in the closet.”

Eggsy gaped at Harry. “Are you takin’ the piss? I am not treating your gunshot wound with _germolene_.”

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry huffed. His voice was tight with pain and his eyelids were starting to give out on him. Eggsy grumbled something insolent, but rushed to the bathroom and grabbed what Harry had asked for. 

When he came back, Harry had managed to get himself into a sitting position against the kitchen counter. Eggsy immediately came over and knelt beside him, tentatively holding the items he'd fetched from the bathroom. Without a word, Eggsy began unbuttoning the blood-stained mess that was Harry’s shirt. If Harry had had the strength to do more than breathe, he would've insisted on tending to himself. If they weren’t in such a predicament, and if Harry wasn’t covered in blood, Eggsy most certainly would have taken the time to appreciate Harry’s impressive physique. 

“Harry, this isn’t gonna _do_ anything,” Eggsy exclaimed after a few futile moments of tending to the wound. 

“Yes, but we don’t have much else of a choice, do we?” Harry gritted through his teeth. “Could you cease your worrying and give me the blood bag?”

Eggsy handed the bag over to the Harry, which Harry promptly sank his teeth into and drained quickly, sucking it dry in a matter of seconds. Harry looked expectantly at the wound, scowling at it.

“Harry? Why’s nothing happening” Eggsy asked, his voice laden with worry. 

“I thought that would be enough to start healing, but I must really be tapped out.” Harry sighed. “Give me another bag.”

Two more bags and Harry still hadn't felt any change. After consuming the fourth one he tossed it away and groaned. “This isn’t working. Shit. I shouldn’t have spent so much energy killing those hunters.”

“Showin’ off, were you?” Eggsy teased, though his eyes were still downcast. When Harry didn’t answer, Eggsy swallowed and placed a hand on his calf. “What can I do?”

“There’s nothing. I swore a long time ago not to drink directly from humans. Perhaps it’s lucky I didn’t get a chance to drink from those hunters. This is how I’m meant to go, I suppose.” Harry let his head fall back against the counter, his eyes slipping closed. 

“You better be kiddin’, bruv. There’s no way I’m lettin’ a simple bullet be the end of you.” Eggsy sat back on his haunches and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re such a bloody drama queen sometimes.”

Harry’s eyes shot open at that. He stared at Eggsy in disbelief. “Did you just call me a drama queen, as if I _don’t,_ currently having a gaping bullet wound in my chest?”

“That about sums it up, yeah.”

Harry huffed, but immediately regretted doing so as a spark of pain gripped at his heart and caused him to tense. “Eggsy, dear boy, I-”

Harry was cut off as Eggsy leant forward and hesitantly pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “‘Arry, shut up.”

“Alright.” 

Eggsy smiled at Harry’s surrender and pressed his lips fully against the older man’s. He was careful not to upset Harry’s wounds, but still managed to convey something serious through the kiss. Harry managed enough strength to reciprocate and leaned into Eggsy, deepening the kiss as he placed a weak hand against the boy’s cheek. They made quite the picture like that; Harry, with his bloody chest and pale skin, kissing Eggsy, who could barely stop himself from draping his body over Harry’s and never moving away.

“Had to make sure we did that at least once, just in case you keel over,” Eggsy teased once they’d separated. He held his forehead against Harry’s, their breaths mingling in the closeness. “You taste like metal,” he added with a hint of distaste. At that, Harry laughed weakly, pressing one more quick kiss to Eggsy’s smiling lips.

They stayed together for a few moments before Harry let out an involuntary moan of pain. Eggsy’s eyes widened in fear as he realized the severity of the situation before him. 

Harry was seriously hurt and there was nothing Eggsy could do about it. Nothing that would be right for Harry, at least. The old blood bags weren't getting the job done and Harry certainly wasn't going to be healing himself within the foreseeable future. Eggsy had heard of vampires dying, but never vampires dying a slow, painful death from a normal bullet. 

As the seconds passed by, Eggsy realized he had to make a choice and a very disagreeable one at that. He took off his jacket, unwrapped the scarf from his neck, and opened the top buttons on his shirt. 

“Eggsy, what are you doing?” Harry asked, obviously bewildered.

“Just shut up,” Eggsy bit out as he exposed his neck, "and get on with it.”

“No, Eggsy. No, this is absurd,” Harry dismissed as he tried to scoot away.

“For fuck’s sake, Harry,” Eggsy snapped as he shoved his neck in front of Harry. “I’m not letting you die, so just do what you need to do.”

“No, this is a terrible idea. If I start, I might not be able to stop. I could kill you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered, and Harry could see the tears welling in the boy’s eyes. ”I can’t lose you.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth slightly and moved towards Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy smelled amazing. Never before had Harry been so close to the other man’s body, never experienced his raw skin and scent so close and so much. He retracted, and questioned Eggsy with his eyes.  
“Do it.”

Harry lunged at him. He didn’t want to hurt Eggsy, but he was so bloody _hungry_ , and Eggsy was asking him to. After his teeth pierced Eggsy’s neck and the first drops of blood hit his tongue, Harry instantly felt better. He could feel color return to his face, and could tell his wound was mending. Harry kept sucking at the bite, getting as much blood as he could. His thoughts couldn’t stray from Eggsy, however, and Harry hoped with all his heart that the venom he secreted was working and making Eggsy enjoy the experience.

After two minutes of nothing but the quiet drinking and soft moans from Eggsy, Harry released his fangs and licked the wound dry. 

“Thank you, dear. You just saved my life.” Harry kissed the already-fading bite mark, then Eggsy’s forehead.

“Ta,” Eggsy said tiredly. 

Harry chuckled quietly. “Alright darling, let’s get you upstairs. You need rest to regain your strength.” Harry lifted Eggsy up and brought him up to the master bedroom. “I’ll have breakfast ready for you when you wake.”

 

—--

 

Eggsy woke up feeling groggy. His head was spinning and he was having a hard time remembering the night before. Last he remembered… he was drinking with Harry. Pretty simple, he must have just gotten too drunk. Oh well, he’d just call Harry later and get the details.

Wait… 

“This isn’t my room,” Eggsy spoke aloud. 

That’s when it all came back to him. The fight, Harry getting shot, Harry drinking from him. 

Harry.

Eggsy threw the covers off and ran out the room. He was running so fast he nearly tumbled down the stairs. He landed in the kitchen and was bombarded by the amazing smell of bacon crackling, pancakes cooking on a skillet, sausages in a pan, tea on the kettle, and a waffle maker hard at work. Harry turned from his work and faced Eggsy. He was wearing his favorite blue and white striped apron and the same outfit from the night before.

“Good morning, Eggsy. How are you feeling? You must be famished, food will help you regain your strength.”

“Yeah, um… Thanks,” Eggsy said slowly.

“Take a seat, dear. What would you like first?”

“I’ll take the bacon and pancakes. I hope they have chocolate chips in them.”

“Of course.” Harry smiled, taking a seat at the head of the table, Eggsy next to him. “Coffee or tea?” 

“Tea,” Eggsy replied and Harry smiled again.

The two sat quietly for a while, enjoying their food.

“So,” Eggsy began, breaking the silence. “I thought vampires didn’t eat.”

“No, we do, we just don’t need the same amount over time. We also have very fast metabolisms, meaning we can eat a lot more.”

“What other vampire stuff is false?”

“Well, garlic, first. I mean, immortal beings of the night and humans think we can be taken down by a vegetable?” Harry chuckled. “What else? Ah, sunlight isn’t nearly as much as a bother, but we do prefer the night. The only big thing humans have gotten right is holy weapons and water, but that particular weakness is much harder to come by with all the charlatans that have infested the clergy.”

Eggsy nodded. “Interesting.” 

“Well, if you would indulge me, I’d rather talk about a much more prevalent topic.”

“Which is?”

“Well, I’m just curious.” Harry took Eggsy’s hand in his. “Where you see us, going forward, I mean.” 

Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Umm. Well, what did you… what did you have in mind?”

Harry’s eyes softened, almost to the point of sorrow. “This isn't a matter that I have a say in. The decision of what we do, moving forward, is all yours. No matter what you decide, you should know that I will always be here to protect you and consequently your mother and sister from whatever may come your way in the future.” When he'd finished, Harry stood from his seat and left the room, leaving Eggsy to deliberate in silence for a few minutes. When Harry returned, he carried two cups of tea, which he set on the table as he sat back down. Eggsy reached out and took one, taking a sip and smiling as he swallowed it. 

“Just how I like it,” he commented absently, staring into the murky liquid.  
Harry stayed quiet as long as Eggsy did, sipping his own cup of tea and occasionally taking a forkful of his breakfast. After a relatively long - but comfortable - silence, Eggsy looked up at Harry. 

“I wanna stay with you,” he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I wanna be with you, Harry.”

Harry swallowed, setting his tea back on the table. “Eggsy, dear boy, you do know what that entails, yes?”

“Yeah, and I- I wanna do it.” Eggsy took Harry’s hand and stared down at it, tracing the veins on the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb. “I’ll do whatever it takes, I just wanna be yours, Harry.”

Harry reached forward and gently took Eggsy’s chin in his hand. He tilted the boy’s face up, forcing Eggsy to look at him. “Dear boy, I need you to know that if I… If I turn you, things will never be the same. Personal connection with anyone from here on will be near impossible without revealing yourself or never establishing a relationship in the first place. You will find yourself with no one to love, to be with, because you will outlive them all. Are you sure that this is what you want?” Harry moved his hand from Eggsy’s chin to his cheek, caressing the side of the boy’s face with long, elegant fingers.  
Eggsy leant into the touch and forced himself not to close his eyes. “I’m gonna have you, Harry. You’re all I need.” Harry could barely restrain the fond smile that pulled at the corners of his lips and swallowed up the sorrow and pain in Harry's eyes.

“You truly want this?” Harry asked quietly. “I don’t… I don’t think you realize that you’ll be spending the rest of foreseeable eternity with me, dear boy.”

Eggsy looked down at his and Harry’s intertwined hands, finally closing his eyes and letting his body slump forward a bit. “I love you, Harry. Have for a while now. I want to spend forever by your side.”

Harry let out a breath he’d been holding and squeezed Eggsy’s hand. “If you’re completely sure… We’ll go upstairs and get on with this.”

Eggsy smiled hesitantly and resumed eating his breakfast.

 

——————————-

 

Once they’d finished cleaning the mess Harry had made assembling breakfast, they walked their way to Harry’s bedroom. Eggsy’s legs were shaking, fear and adrenaline coarsing through him. 

“Lie down on the bed, dear,” Harry directed as they entered the room. “Take off your shirt.”

Harry watched as Eggsy stripped. “Beautiful boy,” he whispered, admiring the countours of Eggsy’s strong body.

Eggsy blushed as he lied down. A large pit grew in his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. Harry’s head entered Eggsy’s sight, a small smile on his face. “While I am excited to be with you, I must ask you again if you want this.”

“Yes, Harry. I want this.”

Harry grinned and kneeled beside the bed. He pulled himself closer to Eggsy and bit down hard on his own wrist. He raised his arm to Eggsy and Eggsy hesitantly pressed his lips to the wound, drinking the blood that flowed out of the bite. Harry squeezed his wrist, forcing more blood out, which Eggsy timidly drank as well. 

Once Eggsy had drank enough, Harry stood up and wiped his wrist clean, then unbuttoned his shirt. Eggsy sighed and looked at himself. “Wait, is that it?”

“Yes. You will feel the effects soon enough. There isn’t much of a dramatic transformation, but you will notice the changes as time goes on.”

“Okay… Wait, then why did you have me take off my shirt- and why are you taking off yours?”

Harry sat down on the bed next to Eggsy. “Because there is something else I have wanted to do for a long time.” Harry leaned down kissed Eggsy deeply, running his hands across Eggsy’s chest. “And I think you do too.” 

Eggsy nodded, an enthusiastic grin transforming his expression. “ _Yes_ , Harry!”


End file.
